


With juices like wine

by Venadrin



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternating between oral sex and kissing pregnant belly, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Character is Just Starting to Show, Smut, assassins out on the job getting very distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venadrin/pseuds/Venadrin
Summary: Eve and Villanelle have a job to do, but Villanelle gets distracted.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	With juices like wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



If she could come from a single look alone, this would have been it. Eve could not tear her eyes away from Villanelle’s, the pure lust plain in her face making Eve’s breath catch in her chest.

She could not say what had gotten into the alpha. Eve had woken up to Villanelle grinding against her backside, hard and ready. That round of morning sex had extended to almost noon, with the blonde not satisfied until Eve had tapped out because if she came one more time, she was certain she would die.

And now here they were, undercover in some shady bar or another, their mission completely forgotten. Villanelle had taken Eve by the hand to the sad excuse of a VIP room in this dump, growled at the bouncer for the keys, and locked them both inside it. Eve was about to protest, they had a job to do, but Villanelle had pressed her against the door, dropped to her knees, and was now taking Eve’s pants down while not breaking eye-contact for a moment.

Eve could feel her pulse beating all the way in her clit, slick flowing down her thighs as Villanelle hastily threw Eve’s pants and underwear away.

Her mate did not waste any time, diving into Eve with enthusiasm, hands holding Eve’s legs apart by the top of her thighs while her mouth licked into Eve’s cunt.

Eve wasn’t even in heat, but she knew she would not last long. Villanelle was just too damn good with her mouth for Eve to not come in five minutes or less of her dedicated ministrations. Wrapping a hand into Villanelle’s hair, messing up her stylish bun, Eve pulled, making the blonde moan against her cunt.

Villanelle pulled away, which made a very needy whimper leave Eve’s mouth. One of Villanelle’s hands loosened its grip and trailed to the top of Eve’s legs. Her long fingers took the place of her tongue, thrusting three digits into Eve up to the knuckles, then curling on the withdrawn. With her other hand, Villanelle pushed Eve’s shirt up above her stomach, and laid soft kisses to the skin of her belly.

The contrast left Eve dizzy.

Then Villanelle’s mouth went back down, wrapping around Eve’s clit and sucking hard.

The omega gasped, throwing her head back against the door. Villanelle’s tongue on her clit was too much, she was already so close.

But the blonde repeated her previous motion, pulling away. Eve pushed her back, yet Villanelle aimed higher, nuzzling into Eve’s belly and kissing it once more.

She repeated the pattern a few more times, and whatever part of Eve’s brain could still process anything was very confused. Sure, Villanelle loved marking every inch of Eve’s skin, but when she got her mouth on Eve’s cunt, she couldn’t tear herself away. What was it about Eve’s belly that had Villanelle so fascinated now? A small bump had appeared in the last few weeks, but Eve was not the kind of woman who would cut good food out of her diet just because of a couple extra pounds.

Villanelle moaned Eve’s name against her skin, her voice ragged, before timing the curling of her fingers with the quick sweeps of her tongue over Eve’s clit.

This time, nothing could have stopped Eve’s pleasure from cresting, spreading like fire to every inch of her body. Villanelle slowed her thrusts, helping Eve ride out the aftershocks, licking a path back to Eve’s belly and staying there while the omega regained her breath.

“What’s gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining, but you’ve never been this distracted when we had a hit to do.”

Villanelle looked up, the lust replaced by something soft, mixed with worry.

“Forget about the job, we have more important things to discuss.”

“Like what?”

Eve brushed some of the locks she had pulled out of Villanelle’s bun behind her ear, making the alpha sigh and nuzzle Eve’s wrist.

“I think… I think you’re pregnant, Eve.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Title from Hungry Like the Wolf, because finding titles is the hardest part of writing anything omfg.


End file.
